Fulfilling A Prophecy
by Phoenyx Starr
Summary: What if Sauron was reincarnated as Voldemort? What if he became too strong even for Harry Potter? The story of the Four and how they defeated VoldemortSauron. LOTRHP crossover
1. Prophecy

My Prophecy for CoMC  
  
Darkness was once pushed away and will be again  
It was pushed away by a child or was he a man?  
He was forever famous and forever feared  
Except by those who knew him best  
  
Now the darkness is rising again  
The same yet different  
This darkness had a setback early in it rising  
The One challenged the darkness and won  
  
This new yet old darkness is stronger than before  
The One will not be able to destroy it  
Instead He will be destroyed  
All hope will be lost, or will it?  
  
New hope will be found in the Four  
The Four will be found soon after the darkness destroys the One  
But will it be too late?  
For the darkness is strong, but is it too strong for the Four?  
  
The Four will be children  
Young but powerful, very powerful  
They will be best friends and enemies  
Will they be able to work together and destroy the darkness?  
  
These Four will have no ties that bind  
No special talents, No reason to believe  
For they have not seen this darkness  
Yet they must fight it  
  
One will be a werewolf  
Gryffindor claims her  
She is brave, yet smart  
Will she stay true or will the evil that is inside her prevail?  
  
One will be a shaman  
This one will be found in the wilderness  
No schooling does she have  
Yet she is the most powerful of the group  
  
One will be a Muggle-born witch  
This one will be the youngest of the group  
Advanced in school, she is  
But does she have what it takes to fight?  
  
The last one will be a pure-blood  
Slytherin claims her  
Her father embraces the darkness, while she fights it  
Will she cave to her father? Or stand for herself?  
  
Will the Four be able to finally vanquish the darkness?  
Or will the darkness vanquish the Four? 


	2. Prologue: History, Its All About History

Fulfilling A Prophecy  
  
by MrsHarryPotter  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything..... including Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, or any of my friends who show up here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness was once pushed away and will be again  
  
It was pushed away by a child or was he a man?  
  
He was forever famous and forever feared  
  
Except by those who knew him best  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gollum and Frodo are fighting for the One Ring. Gollum takes Frodo's hand and bites off the finger wearing the One Ring. He holds it up triumphantly, shouting, "Preciousss. My Preciousss. We has our Preciousss back." While he's shouting, he's jumping up and down, dancing like an idiot. He steps too close to the edge of one of Mt. Doom's numerous fire pits and he falls in. The Ring, and Gollum, are destroyed. Sauron has lost his link with this world and disappears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now the darkness is rising again  
  
The same yet different  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia later, in 1927, a raven-haired child is born. His mother dies in childbirth, so he is sent to live in an orphanage. This child's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
Now, there is something special about young Tom. He doesn't have a normal soul, in fact his soul is an ancient soul. His soul once aspired to rule Middle Earth. Yes, everyone Sauron was reincarnated as Voldemort.  
  
Tom's soul is not happy, oh no, Sauron is restless, evil. He soon begins talking to Tom. Young Tom is terrified, for he has never heard such things in his short life. You see, Sauron had already poisoned Tom's mind by the time Tom got his Hogwarts letter. Sauron started when Tom was but 6 years old.  
  
Tom, with Sauron's help, excelled in all his classes. He was the perfect student and very popular, even though he was a Slytherin. There was only one at Hogwarts who saw that Tom wasn't exactly how he appeared to people. Albus Dumbledore saw Tom for what he really was, a brilliant but mad young man. When he graduated from Hogwarts, Tome travelled the world looking for ways to make himself more powerful, more evil.  
  
Finally, after almost 20 years of wandering the world, Tom came back to England with a new name and a new appearance. He started publicly using the name Lord Voldemort, which he had used occassionally before. He gathered followers and called them Death Eaters. One such person was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Peter would do anything to prove himself to Voldemort, even betray his best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Which is precisely what Voldemort wanted him to do.  
  
Sauron had told Tom a long time ago that a child born to a man named Potter would destroy him. When Voldemort overheard Peter talking about his friends, Voldemort knew the time had come at last. He told Peter to do whatever he could to find James and Lily Potter. It took Peter a while, but finally he and Sirius convinced James to let Peter be their Secret-Keeper instead of Sirius. The Potters had known for a long time that Voldemort was obsessed with killing them. For you see, Peter wasn't the only traitor within Death Eater ranks. There was another, a man named Severus Snape.  
  
Severus is the one who told Dumbledore that Voldemort was obsessed with the Potters. Dumbledore naturally told the Potters and urged the to use the Fidelus charm. They agreed and James wanted Sirius to be Secret-Keeper. But Siri was afraid that Remus, Siri's long-time boyfriend, was leaking information to the Death Eaters, so Siri refused and told James what he suspected of Remus. That left one other person, Peter. Peter agreed to be their Secret-Keeper and the charm was cast.  
  
As soon as possible, but not immediately so he didn't raise any suspicions, Peter went and told Voldemort where the Potters were and that they had a small son. Voldemort went livid with rage. He ordered his 2 most loyal Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, to go kill the Potters. Severus couldn't go because of his duties at Hogwarts, he explained this to Voldemort and Voldemort agreed that Severus shouldn't go because he needed to 'keep up appearances' that he wasn't a Death Eater again. In realiey Severus couldn't do it, because he couldn't kill one of his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This darkness had a setback early in it rising  
  
The One challenged the darkness and won  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Halloween 1981, Malfoy showed up on the Potters' front porch. He heard 2 pops and Peter and Voldemort appeared beside him. Peter knocked on the door to bring James to his murderer. As soon as he saw Peter, James knew who the real traitor was and yelled for Lily to get Harry out of the house. It was the last thing he said to his wife. Lord Voldemort killed him without a second glance.  
  
Voldemort then proceeded to the nursery, where Lily had ran to get Harry. Lily fought him, but in the end she too wasn't strong enough to survive Lord Voldemort's attack. So she died protecting Harry, as did James. Voldemort then turned to Harry and cast the Killing Curse. The most amazing thing then happened. Harry absorbed the magic and then sent it directly to Voldemort. As the magic left Harry's body, it left a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The curse hit Voldemort square in the chest, effectively killing his body.  
  
Peter and Lucius had stayed in the living room this entire time. They realized that something was wrong when they heard Harry cry. They rushed into the nursery and saw the not-quite-lifeless body of Voldemort. They magicked it away, Malfoy cast the Dark Mark, and then they both Apparated away.  
  
Harry was sent to live with Muggles for the next 10 years. He went to Hogwarts at 11 and every year he was in school, he faced Voldemort or one of his loyal followers. At Harry's Graduation, Harry and Draco Malfoy worked together to destry Voldemort, or so they thought. Voldemort's soul doesn't die, instead it disappears for years.  
  
15 years later, Harry and Draco are happy together, Hermione and Ron are married, the wizarding world is finally back to normal, or as normal as it can be anyway. Nobody is expecting the Dark Lord to return, lease of all Harry and Draco. They knew they had killed him, so it was a big surprise when people started reporting that Voldemort was back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This new yet old darkness is stronger than before  
  
The One will not be able to destroy it  
  
Instead He will be destroyed  
  
All hope will be lost, or will it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry went up against Voldemort again, but this time he wasn't successful. Voldemort tortured Harry by making him watch everyone he loved die before him. After killing everyone who tried to help Harry, including Hermione, Ron, Draco, Severus, and Dumbledore, Voldemort finally killed Harry. With Harry, Severus, and Dumbledore out of the way, Voldemort was able to completely take over the wizarding world. He ruled for 13 years before someone finally was able to try to destroy him.......... this is their story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New hope will be found in the Four  
  
The Four will be found soon after the darkness destroys the One  
  
But will it be too late?  
  
For the darkness is strong, but is it too strong for the Four?  
  
The Four will be children  
  
Young but powerful, very powerful  
  
They will be best friends and enemies  
  
Will they be able to work together and destroy the darkness?  
  
These Four will have no ties that bind  
  
No special talents, No reason to believe  
  
For they have not seen this darkness  
  
Yet they must fight it  
  
One will be a werewolf  
  
Gryffindor claims her  
  
She is brave, yet smart  
  
Will she stay true or will the evil that is inside her prevail?  
  
One will be a shaman  
  
This one will be found in the wilderness  
  
No schooling does she have  
  
Yet she is the most powerful of the group  
  
One will be a Muggle-born witch  
  
This one will be the youngest of the group  
  
Advanced in school, she is  
  
But does she have what it takes to fight?  
  
The last one will be a pure-blood  
  
Slytherin claims her  
  
Her father embraces the darkness, while she fights it  
  
Will she cave to her father? Or stand for herself?  
  
Will the Four be able to finally vanquish the darkness?  
  
Or will the darkness vanquish the Four?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These four girls all attend Hogwarts, which is not the same without Headmaster Dumbledore there. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron would not be able to recognize their school. Without Dumbledore, the school was one of the first places to fall to Voldemort. The school now teaches all types of Dark magic, along with all the basics, such as Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and a new type of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This new type of DADA is focused more on how to attack your opponent before he attacks you then on true defense. One thing remains the same however, the students are still sorted by the Sorting Hat. However the Gryffindors are the unpopular ones now instead of the Slytherins.  
  
The first girl to realize what her destiny is, is of course a Gryffindor. Her name is Nicole. She realizes that she will confront Voldemort and help defeat him when she looks into the fire for her future. She is shown that herself along with 3 other girls will have to work together to defeat him. She sees a little bit about the first girl she needs to find. She is a shaman, Nicole's vision shows her that she lives in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Nicole sneaks out of her dormitory one night, under her Invisibility Cloak (she doesn't know where she got it, it just showed up in her room at home one night) and heads to the Forbidden Forest. Luckily she is a werewolf, and her senses of sight and smell are keener than most people's. She is able to find the girl and convince her to come to the little hut by the Forest. Nobody lived in the hut, not since Voldemort took over anyway. Nicole and Genie (that is the second girl's name) talk about their visions, and decide that they will be shown who the next girl is. That night Genie is shown who to look for.  
  
The girl is young, younger than any other student in the school. She is a Muggle-born, which is rare these days since Voldemort hates Muggles. Her name is Carolyn, and she is in Ravenclaw. One of her best friends is Samantha, a Slytherin. They became friends one day because Samantha protected Carolyn from some bullies, most of which were Ravenclaws. Ever since then, they have been friends, even if they do fight about a lot of stuff. They do agree on one thing though, neither of them will ever be Death Eaters. They have seen what Death Eaters do, and they want no part in it. Nicole is familiar with this pair, although she never would have figured Carolyn to be one of the girls to defeat Voldemort.  
  
Nicole sends a note to Carolyn, asking her to come to the little hut beside the Forest so that they can talk. Luckily Carolyn agrees to meet with her, even though she had some doubts about it because what if Nicole just wanted to beat her up? As Nicole is explaining what her and Genie have been Seeing, Carolyn realizes that these are the other 2 girls from her visions. Carolyn tells Nicole that she has been having the same visions and that she has already figured out who the last girl is, Samantha. Nicole has some doubts about this, but Samantha does fight the description of the last girl in Nicole's vision. Carolyn agrees to talk to Samantha about it, and they agree to meet at the little hut tomorrow night.  
  
This is where our story truly begins..................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. It may be a little while before I can get the next chapter up, I'm not quite sure how things are going to work out in this story, yet..... I do know that the girls will succeed eventually, although one must perform the ultimate sacrifice. I'll bet you never guess who it will be. 


End file.
